1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for connecting circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to pull out a circuit board, most electrical connectors of this type are provided with an ejector so as to release the connection with contact elements without excessive forces. The known ejectors include those of the lever type and the lift type.
An electrical connector of the lever type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,540, for example. As shown in FIG. 14, this electrical connector is provided with an lever-type ejector 53 on an side of a housing 50 for turning movement about a pin 52. The housing 50 is provided with a receiving recess 51 for receiving a circuit board 60 such that the connection pads 61 are brought into contact with contact elements which are arranged in the receiving recess 51. The ejector 53 is provided with an abutting face 54 for abutment with a notch 62 of the circuit board 60. In order to pull out the circuit board 60, the lever 55 is pushed downwardly to turn the ejector 53 clockwise about the pin 52 so as to push upwardly the circuit board 60 with the abutting face 54, thus effecting disconnection from the contact elements.
A lift-type electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,097. In this connector, an ejector is provided in sliding relation with the housing. When the top of the ejector is lift, the engaging portion provided on the lower end of the ejector engages the lower edge of the circuit board to lift the circuit board.
However, both of the above types suffer the following disadvantages: